Braig Shot His Eye Out
by Calli Kenisa
Summary: It was such a beautful day out. Nothing bad could happen with the apprentices taking a break from their studies right? Set preOrganization


Braig Shot His Eye Out

Rating: T (seriously, this is probably overkill... but yeah just to be safe)

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and all related characters belong soley to Square Enix, Disney and their respected affiliates... not me.

--------

--------

It was a beautiful spring day-the first warm day in months-after a long, tiring winter. Birds were delightedly singing their praises to Mother Earth for bringing life back to the cold desolate Earth. Even those who normally didn't care about the lovely weather were affected by a little sickness we all call spring fever.

All six of the apprentices were itching to get outside, unable to fully focus on the studies their master gave them. When Ansem finally noticed their longing looks for the world outside their windows, he slowly closed his book, stopping in mid-sentence and smiling softly.

"Why don't we all take a break and get some fresh air?" It was contagious, their happy smiles of joy as they got up from their seats and nearly stumbled over each other in their haste to feel the heat on their faces. Ienzo was the first to manage his escape, being the smallest. Running outside he spread his arms out wide and soaked the heat in, turning back to smile at his peers as they did similar things.

All of them seemed to be acting their age, everything seemed right in Ansem's eyes. Normally all of them were overly serious, always thinking through theories and having their studies rule their small lives. He felt like a father watching their faces light up, seeing Ienzo strip off his clothing and jump into the pond, with Aeleus and Dilan soon following suit, splashing and laughing like normal boys.

Three of his six were acting like children, and the other three were off toward the side talking in loud voices with Braig being the obvious center of the conversation from the way he was slightly scowling but also grinning. It was a morbid curiosity that his wished he didn't have that made Ansem slowly walk toward them, knowing that the three in the water were fine

The white haired man caught snippets of the conversation, and it proved to disturb him, a frown on his lips.

"-Not good enough for such a maneuver."

"C'mon man, I am a good enough shot to dodge it as it comes back at you."

"Braig, you'll just loose an eye."

Ansem came next to Even and Xehonart, a brow risen and his arms over his chest. From what he'd gather already, Even was antagonizing the hotheaded sniper and Xehonart was putting in his own opinions… which seemed to only urge Even on.

The black and gray haired man pursed his lips together tightly and crossed his arms over his narrow chest, shaking his head. "Your wrong. I can do it. Watch me!"

"Braig no." The master of them all interjected, not knowing what they were exactly talking about but understanding that this was going to probably end up with an injury, and Ansem didn't feel like bringing one of his idiot apprentices into town, to the hospital because of a stupid attempt to keep his male pride.

All three heads turned toward the master, Braig's jaw dropped before he nearly pouted and shrugged a bit. "Aww c'mon Master… it's nothing big… I ain't gonna loose any eyes or anythin' like that. Even here is just bein' an idiot by questionin' my ability!"

"Xehonart…" Golden eyes met golden eyes as the master asked his first and apprentices exactly what was happening

"Braig says that he shoot a metal wall point blank and get out of the ricochet path before the bullet shoots back at him. Even is saying that he won't be able to, that it is beyond his ability…. I simply think that he'll shoot his eye out." Those shoulders shrugged.

Sickeningly… Ansem couldn't bring himself to stop this show of ability… for he wanted to actually see it. The three went toward one of the metal well's on the lands, Braig picking up his gun on the way, shouldering it with a cocky grin on his face.

The three in the pond soon found their way to watching too, all members of the household out to see just how much of the loud mouth was all talk. Ienzo was stifling a giggle as the gun was positioned, the sharpshooter taking aim… pulling the trigger.

Before anyone knew what was happening, the sound of the gun was overrun by the yell of intense pain. Braig was rolling around on the ground, whining in pain and cursing obscenities that half of them never knew. Even laughed at his peer's stupidity, Ienzo soon joining in with Dilan and Aeleus rolling their eyes and walking away. The master started cursing himself, but at the fact that he had to go into town and bring his idiotic apprentice to a hospital. From the way the blood poured from his right eye… they all knew that the idiot had actually done it. He'd shot his eye out.

Xehonart bent over the whimpering man and tilted his head curiously and smiling. "At least it'll be easier to get him presents now!"

-------

Authors Corner

-------

Oh I laugh at unfunny crack stories! Nothing much to say about this one execpt that it's stupid, and makes no sense :)

Just in case you don't know...

Xehonart - Xemnas

Braig - Xigbar

Dilan - Xaldin

Even - Vexen

Aeleus - Lexeaus

Ienzo - Zexion


End file.
